Conventional backpacks and similar load carrying devices are well known and in widespread use around the world. For instance, wilderness hikers, backpackers, cross country skiers, hunters, and other outdoors enthusiasts may pack the necessities for their activities into a backpack typically having a pair of shoulder straps that permits the packed gear to be carried adjacent the user's back. Backpacks also are used for non-sporting activities, for example, as a convenient form of luggage for travelers, and for carrying books, electronic gear, military equipment, and the like.
In many backpacks, a pair of shoulder straps provides the main (or only) support elements for supporting the backpack on the user. Thus, padding typically is provided on the straps to help distribute weight and provide comfort to the user. Similar padding is used with many other types of carrying straps as well, such as may be used with harnesses, luggage, duffle bags, athletic bags, and the like. While this padding serves to make it more comfortable to carry heavy loads for long periods, it also may impede the transfer of moisture and heat, such as may be generated by the active user. This can add to the discomfort of carrying a load, particularly when carrying heavy loads and/or over long periods of time. Thus, some packs use straps that are made of foam covered with a mesh material for enhanced breathability. However, this results in a strap that stretches too much and sacrifices strength.